danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomaru Nidai/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Nekomaru Nidai.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Nekomaru Nidai (Mechamaru).png|(Mechamaru) ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Nekomaru Robot UFO cameo.png|Minimaru's design as shown in ''Danganronpa Another Episode. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Nekomarudr3.jpg|Nekomaru's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School.' Profile Nidai.png|Nekomaru's profile on the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Nekomaru Nidai and Sonia Nevermind.png|Nekomaru and Sonia's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Mechamaru Beta Human prototype nidai.jpg|Nekomaru's beta design. Nidai beta.png|Nekomaru's beta design (2). Nidai beta (2).png|Nekomaru's beta design (3). Nidai beta (3).jpg|Nekomaru's beta design (4). Nidai senpai OMG.png|Nekomaru's beta design (5). Nidai senpai has a lot of betas.png|Nekomaru's beta design (6). Nidai senpai beta 1.png|Nekomaru's beta design (7). Nidai senpai 2 again.png|Nekomaru's beta design (8). Nidai beta 4 again.png|Nekomaru's beta design (9). Early Nidai.png|Nekomaru's early design. Early Nidai 2.png|Nekomaru's early design (2). Early Nidai 3.png|Nekomaru's early design (3). Mechamaru Tumblr mt1qknHhdZ1r11ib0o4 500.png|Mechamaru's Beta design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Nekomaru, Kazuichi Soda, Sonia Nevermind, Akane and Gundham In the Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Sonia, Akane, and Gundham in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Hanamura tied by Nidai.jpg|Nekomaru tied Teruteru Hanamura. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Nekomaru and the others captured Akane Owari. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Nekomaru and his classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Nekomaru gathered with all of Class 77-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Owari's hunger.jpg|Nekomaru telling everyone that the frigthening sounds echoed in their classroom coming from Akane. Nidai's effect.jpg|Nekomaru and Akane under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Nekomaru fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Nekomaru watching Mahiru Koizumi cry. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Nekomaru and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Nekomaru attends Chisa's welcome back party. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Nekomaru fondly rubbing an embarrassed Chiaki's head. Episode 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Nekomaru and his classmates watch as Gundam Tanaka demonstrates his mastery over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 08 Nidai's smile.jpg|Nekomaru reacting to Akane's childish nature. Episode 10 Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Nekomaru and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 SHSL Despair Plan.JPG|Nekomaru has confidence that no one will know their identity as the Ultimate Despair. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Nekomaru and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Nekomaru, Peko Pekoyama, and Akane about to fight Future Foundation. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Renewal Nagito.png|Nekomaru and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Nekomaru and his classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Class 77-B.jpg|Nekomaru and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc - Class 77-B Reunion.png|Nekomaru and his classmates invited Ryota to join them. Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc - Hinata Convincing Mitarai (2).png|Nekomaru smiling at Ryota in the background. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Nekomaru and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Nekomaru pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Nekomaru Nidai Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Nekomaru Nidai Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Nekomaru Nidai True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Nekomaru Nidai True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Nekomaru Nidai English Game Introduction.png|Talent (English) Danganronpa 2 Nekomaru Nidai Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (1).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (1).png|A photo of the party Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (1).png|Nekomaru and Akane's sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (2).png|Nekomaru and Akane's sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (3).png|Nekomaru and Akane's sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (4).png|Nekomaru and Akane's sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (5).png|Nekomaru and Akane's sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari sparring (6).png|Nekomaru and Akane's sparring match Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (2).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Nekomaru and the others at the fireworks party. b0042375_50b41fe8c4bf5.jpg|Nekomaru protected Akane from Monokuma's attack. Nekomaru Nidai 1.jpg|Nekomaru's return. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Mechamaru in the roller coaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Nekomaru and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. 7NTaHs6.png|Akane, Mechamaru and Hajime Hinata participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. Fuyuhiko Witnessing Mechamaru.png|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu witnessed Mechamaru walking down from his room. Gundam vs Mechamaru.png|Nekomaru and Gundham Tanaka's face-off. Nekomaru Body Discovery.png|Mechamaru's corpse. Jq4ATyL.jpg|Akane holding the remains of Mechamaru. Report Card Nekomaru Nidai's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Nekomaru Nidai's Report Card (Mechamaru).jpeg|Page 1 (Mechamaru) Nekomaru Nidai's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (Deceased) Nekomaru Nidai's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Nekomaru Nidai's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Nekomaru Nidai's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Nekomaru Nidai's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Nekomaru Nidai's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Nekomaru Nidai's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| Other Games= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls was first announced at Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Press Conference 2013 where the first trailer was revealed. The first half of the trailer was a fake trailer featuring several Danganronpa 1 & 2 characters in super-deformed style, before the real trailer was shown with its much darker tone. Danganronpa Another Episode SCEJPC2013 Trailer - Sakura & Nekomaru (01).png Danganronpa Another Episode SCEJPC2013 Trailer - Sakura & Nekomaru (02).png Danganronpa Another Episode SCEJPC2013 Trailer - Group.png |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) Nekomarustage.jpg|Nekomaru's (Kunihiro Kawashima) Full Outfit in the play. Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 Stage 2017 Nekomaru Nidai.jpg|Onigiri (New Romantic) as Nekomaru. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook backcover. '''(More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Sidehopecover.jpg|Nekomaru and Class 77-B on the cover of Despair Arc and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. Merchandise One Coin Mini Nidai Nekomaru.jpeg|Figure from One Coin Mini Figure Collection FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai OOB.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Nekomaru Nidai.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Nekomaru Nidai.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders |-|Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Nekomaru Nidai.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Nekomaru Nidai.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Nekomaru Nidai.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Nekomaru Nidai.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Nekomaru Nidai.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android References ru: Галерея:Нэкомару Нидай es:Galería:Nekomaru Nidai